callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
G36C
The G36C is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign The G36C is first introduced to the player as the first usable weapon in "F.N.G." as the weapon used for target practice. It is later available to the player in all SAS missions, though it never appears in any USMC missions. The G36C always comes with a TASCO Red Dot Sight, being one of the only two weapons that are found with one during the campaign, the other being the M4A1. In the campaign, the G36C is fairly unique in the fact that its hipfire accuracy is extremely high, rivaling that or being better than most submachine guns in the game. However, this characteristic is absent in multiplayer, where the hipfire accuracy is reduced to that of a normal Assault Rifle. The G36C with a Red Dot Sight attachment is Gaz's signature weapon and is used by him throughout the campaign, except in the missions, "Blackout", "Crew Expendable", and "No Fighting In The War Room", where he will use an M4A1 or a W1200. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the G36C is available to the player at Level 37. It is worth mentioning that it has one of the fastest draw times of any primary weapon (0.4 seconds) (barring the slightly faster M16A4 at 0.35 seconds), rivaling even the speed of sidearms. This means that switching to the G36C is almost as fast as switching to a secondary, with arguably much more killing power. Taking Overkill with a G36C as a secondary is an excellent alternative to carrying a sidearm. The G36C has the same damage as the M4 Carbine; however, its handling is very different. Choosing the G36C or the M4 Carbine is a matter of personal taste as both weapons have their pros and cons. The G36C has a notably smaller idle sway, a lower rate of fire, arguably worse iron sights, and more recoil than that of the M4 Carbine. The M4A1 Carbine is also more common because it is unlocked at an earlier level (10, instead of 37). Both guns share the same type of ammunition, so a player can restock their ammunition from dropped G36C or M4A1 Carbines. Most players choose Stopping Power as their Tier 2 perk, but Double Tap is equally if not more effective. Double Tap only slightly increases the amount of visible recoil when aiming down sights, and allows for a much greater killing speed. Bandolier can make up for the faster ammunition depletion, and Steady Aim allows the G36C to perform better at close quarters. Along with a Suppressor, the G36C becomes a deadly close range stealth weapon able to perform well at medium and even long range. The G36C is capable of attaching the Grenade Launcher, Suppressor, Red Dot Sight, and the ACOG Scope, the same as all assault rifles, with the exception of the MP44. The Red Dot Sight is usually the attachment of choice among most players, but due to its minimal sway, the ACOG Scope is also quite effective. Weapon Attachments *M203 Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope Gallery G36C CoD4.png|The G36C in first person. G36C Iron Sights CoD4.png|Iron Sights. G36C Reload CoD4.png|Reloading the G36C. G36C_Cocking_CoD4.png|Cocking the G36C. Gazz.png|Gaz with a G36C. G36C 3rd person cod4.png|The G36C in third-person. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The G36C was originally supposed to appear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, but was cut during production. It can still be found in game files. It can even be used with mods, but it lacks iron sights. G36C First Person MW2.jpeg|The G36C in Modern Warfare 2, only available through modding. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The G36C makes its return in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, as seen in the Special Ops Survival Mode trailer with a Red Dot Sight. It is quite similar in appearance to its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare variant, except for its magazines: instead of being made partially of translucent plastic, they appear to be opaque. Statistically, it has a similar rate of fire, recoil and damage, but with a different and more "tactical" reload animation. Campaign The G36C is used by the Ultranationalists in "Persona Non Grata", "Bag and Drag", "Iron Lady", "Eye of the Storm", "Blood Brothers", "Stronghold", and "Down the Rabbit Hole". It is also seen in the hands of the GIGN in "Iron Lady". The G36C is the starting weapon for Yuri in "Down the Rabbit Hole", equipped with a Red Dot Sight. Multiplayer The G36C is unlocked for Create-A-Class at Level 42 in'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer, but is available from the start in a default class, equipped with a Grenade Launcher and a Red Dot Sight. The G36C is a versatile weapon - it has fairly high damage and low to medium recoil with an upward kick (possibly making it easy to get headshots). Its rate of fire is also quite high, making it a good balance between close and medium-long range combat. Thanks to its high rate of fire, the G36C has an advantage over other assault rifles in CQB. Also, since it has a higher rate of fire than most assault rifles, and has higher damage/range than most SMGs, it is considered a "Hybrid" between the two. The weapon's iron sights are somewhat obstructive, making optical attachments a favorable option. Extended Mags is also a good attachment for taking on larger numbers of targets without needing to reload or the player should use Sleight of Hand. If the player is comfortable with the iron sights, then the Silencer is a great choice as it allows for stealthy gameplay and removes the weapon's muzzle flash. The Scavenger perk is very useful on the G36C, as it burns through ammo relatively quickly. Quickdraw is also useful to give the player an edge in most battles. The Kick proficiency is recommended to reduce the weapon's moderately high vertical recoil for longer range combat. Other viable options are Focus and Attachments. The G36C also has the quickest swap time of any assault rifle, making it ideal for Overkill. If used with Sleight of Hand Pro, the player can put away or draw the G36C almost instantly. Special Ops The G36C is available for both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The G36C is a starting weapon in the Mission Mode challenge Fire Mission, and an enemy weapon in the missions Toxic Paradise, Resistance Movement, and Smack Town. Survival Mode The G36C is available in Survival Mode at level 39 and costs $3000. Overall, the G36C is a very solid weapon, capable of providing good power with minimal recoil, which makes it useful in Survival Mode. It is useful for low-medium waves, due to its high fire rate and damage. Headshots will start to become necessary during the high waves and players should be cautious due to the possibility of rapid ammo consumption as no enemies carry this weapon. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Suppressor - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Grenade Launcher (M320) - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 17. *Shotgun - Unlocked at weapon level 20. *Hybrid Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 26. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 29. Proficiency *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Breath - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery G36C MW3.png|First person view of the G36C in ''Modern Warfare 3. G36C_Sight MW3.png|Aiming the G36C. G36C Reload MW3.png|Reloading the G36C. G36C Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the G36C. G36C RDS Reloading MW3.png|The G36C's scrapped reload animation as seen in the Survival Mode trailer. SAS with G36C MW3.jpg|An SAS operator with the G36C, equipped with Red Dot Sight. G36C 3rd person MW3.png|The G36C in third-person. Demonstration Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance The G36C makes its first appearance on the DS in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. It has 30 rounds in the magazine with 150 rounds maximum to spare. It can only be found as it's regular variant therefore no attachments are compatible with it. It has low-medium recoil but recoil can be a problem due to the high rate of fire. Campaign The G36C is available in hidden locations throughout most of the campaign, usually on top of ammunition crates, and takes two-three rounds to make a kill. Its high rate of fire, however, empties its magazine quickly, meaning reloads are constant. Also, its iron sights are misaligned, with the actual shots landing from slightly above the sights, though an experienced player may use this to their advantage in achieving headshots. The G36C is rarely seen in use by friendly forces and is rarely found due to being located in hidden areas. Multiplayer In multiplayer, it has similar stats as mentioned above, and is unlocked after getting a total of 1300 kills with assault rifles in multiplayer. Gallery G36c mw3ds.png|The G36C in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance G36c ads mw3ds.png|Iron Sights G36c icon mw3ds.png|Inventory icon Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *In-game, the translucent plastic magazine always appears full, no matter how many rounds are actually in the magazine. *The G36C's first-person firing sound is the same as the third-person firing sound of the G3. *From the third-person view in multiplayer, the G36C will always have the Tasco Red Dot Sight mounted on the top rails, regardless of any attachments. *Its pick-up icon always shows a TASCO Red Dot Sight, regardless of what attachments are on the G36C. *The fire selector on the G36C is set to semi-automatic, even though the weapon fires in full-auto. *The G36C has one of the fastest raise times in the game, but slower than the M16A4. *When equipped with a Grenade launcher, the dry reload sound is off. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *One of the Xbox 360/PS3 Themes for'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' include a G36C with a TASCO Red Dot Sight, neither of which appeared in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 * The G36C in the Create-A-Class image lacks its iron sights. * The gun has a different reload animation than the one that appeared in the Survival Mode trailer, which was the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare reloading animation. * The trades on the side claim the weapon to be a "G36KE1" made by the arms company "Pooder & Chernoosky" in "Europe & Sterling, VA". * If the player looks at the reloading animation carefully, it can be seen that the fire selector switch is set to semi-automatic, not automatic as it is used in-game. * The G36C has one of the fastest raise times of any gun in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, beaten only by pistols (except the P99). * The G36C in multiplayer for some reason has an extra 2x zoom while aiming down the sight. This can be helpful for long range combat, but can also obstruct your view. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance *If the player looks closely, they can see that the magazine is empty, even if bullets can be seen on the side. References pl:G36C ru:G36c Category:Modern Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Weapons